


I am in Baltimore, Maryland. My name is Will Graham. And I am... Not Crazy.

by WillStaySane



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Gen, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillStaySane/pseuds/WillStaySane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Short Piece ] From Illusion to Reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am in Baltimore, Maryland. My name is Will Graham. And I am... Not Crazy.

┌ **C R A Z Y**.  
The moon was full. High in the sky it shone with a brilliance unlike the nights previous that cold month. It’s rays shone through the closed blinds, piercing the fabric of the curtains making Will’s shadow stand stretched and tall across the ground, reaching towards the ceiling. Spots of warm bursts of fire were staining areas of his chest and face. His arms and hands were untouched; flawlessly clean. When Will’s hues gazed down to see the sprays of black across his naked chest he didn’t believe it was blood at first. Milk shades of rays made it look black. But the man’s eyes were naturally blue, the color of the ocean’s mysterious depths. In the dark of night they too looked black.   
  
_This is fake. This isn’t real. It can’t be because I am the only person here. The dogs are safe. Gone and with Alana.  
_   
How do you tell a man who thinks he’s perfectly normal and sane he’s crazy?  
Will’s mind rippled. When he opened his eyes he wasn’t home but in a cold and empty space. His feet were freezing through the thin soles of shoes planted to the cement floor of his cell. With each blink the room came more into focus.  
  
 **Blink**.   
            The cot to his right stained and lacking a blanket.  
 **Blink**.   
                     What was once an invisible barrier in front of him…..  
                          was now cut by several bars from one side of wall to the other.  
 **Blink.**   
                                The smells.  
                                  The penetrating insecurity and hopelessness.   
                                       The reality crashed into him.  
  
Another twisted illusion.  
Perhaps an hour had passed since he’d drifted.  
  
As he came close to the bars he turned his attention to the lonely large clock hanging on the wall near the door that led to the world beyond where he and the other jailbirds were close off too. The clock always helped bring him back. At times it was the only truth he believed. As long as the long thick hands were moving he was assured that this was passing. It _will_ pass.  
  
 _9:49 pm. I’m in Baltimore, Maryland. My name is Will Graham._  
 _I am_ **N O T** crazy.


End file.
